When Destinies Collide
by heathethanoshkosh
Summary: What if Patrick and Kat had met in College? Hmmmmm? What about that? Read and find out R


Kat had known from the moment that she had set foot on the campus that she was meant to be here. Sarah Lawrence was definitely her place. Three years of this school and she was still an exceptional 'A', 'B' writing student with a 3.8 GPA. She was loving her life. Today was Friday so she had dressed up a bit opting to put on her loose corduroy fit and flares with her basic spaghetti strap tank top, she had finished her paper early and studied all day. She had nothing to do for two whole days. All she had to do was finish this year intact and hope that finals didn't kill her. And as she walked down the hall she bumped into someone, looking she saw that it was her roommate Victoria. Victoria or Tori as everyone called her was a quirky character. She refused to wear a bra unless she was really dressing up, even though her breasts were well size and she probably should've worn one. Se also didn't really like to dress up and looked like a high-class bum in her trademark white, gray or black Vee neck Fruit of the Loom tee shirts and faded baggy jeans . She also had an interesting knack for reconstructing her clothes. A habit that Kat had taken up. She and Kat had become the best of friend from the start since they had common interests and respected each others space. They were practically sisters only Victoria hailed from England and was black. Kat was happy to see her and couldn't wait to pig out on Haegen Dais with her buddy but then she noticed something. The colored Brit. was looking a bit too innocent and far too happy to see her. "KAT!" she cried wrapping an arm about her shoulders. Her waist length wavy chocolate brown hair was pulled back in a braid and her wide gray eyes shone with mischief. "What?" Kat asked staring at her. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" she replied leading her to their large dorm room. "What did you do?" Kat asked walking through the door behind her throwing her carrier bag onto the ground, not even bothering to close the door. "Tori! What did you do!" she asked feeling everything go bad. Tori sat down on the bed and looked at Kat. "I washed the dishes and there's pizza in the fridge. Three slices. I'm getting better." She said innocently smiling brightly. "Great, but what did you do!" Kat insisted, refusing to be derailed. "Well the Housing person came and asked if we still had room for one other student." She started slowly, her eyes riveted on Kat's face, checking for any signs of bomb detonation. "What did you say?" Kat asked sitting on the bed next to her. "Well I said yes." "Why!?" Kat cried, her entire world crashing down. "Because it's a three person dorm Kat." Victoria said flatly in a matter-a- fact tone. "So?!" Kat argued. "Anyway so she said that they had a foreign student here that needed a place to bunk. He's finishing college here, it's his last year too, so he's a senior-" "Stop." Kat interrupted. "He? What do you mean he? It's a guy? Guys aren't allowed to stay in a girls dorm!" "Well I think that they are willing to make an exception for him." "That's not possible!!" Kat cried flying up and storming over to the fridge. She flung it open and pulled out the pizza box, flinging the pizza into the mini oven and slamming the door. She turned and looked at Tori. "Well it is now! He shouldn't give us any trouble he's a straight 'A' student, a dance major and quite possibly gay." "He's gay?" Kat asked, calming down a bit. "It's very likely. Plus he's from Australia and he sounds pretty hot, and your type." "Oh like that's any bloody consolation! Tori I am an honor student in my senior year at Sarah Lawrence. I don't have to eat , sleep or date! I just have to study. I will have all the time in the world for guys after this" " Hey I follow your philosophy, don't bitch at me! Anyway he's a really good dancer, excellent and they really want to take him but he can't afford to stay off campus he has shit low, literally no money. They gave him a scholarship but even so he would have to take out loans, if he stayed off campus." "So let him!" Kat said. "That's so mean! Besides I said it was Ok." "WHAT!!!!!??" Kat screamed. "What the hell were you thinking Victoria!! It is not 'OK', Ok? It is very, very, very not 'Ok'!!" "Kat just calm down. If he gives up any trouble then we can have him removed. But they just don't want to have to fork over a whole bunch of money that they don't have so that he can come." Tori stared at Kat imploring her to just let it go, but Kat turned around and checked on her pizza. Tori sighed and walked over to her friend. "Kat you know that I wouldn't do anything like this if it wasn't for a very damn good reason. You know that it's not that big of a deal. We can have him kicked out if we want. It's not that bad." She said gently. "I know, it's just that.." Kat turned around and looked at her, knowing that Tori was right. She sighed and nodded rolling her eyes. "Fine, Ok, whatever. But if he irks me or makes me uncomfortable I will castrate him!" Kat warned. "I'll take that into careful consideration." A deep smooth voice said. Kat and Tori spun around to meet a guy in a basic dark blue bowling shirt and fitted jeans. He was laden down with huge brown and black duffel bags, and had leather bands on his wrists. He was definitely hot enough, with his dark brown eyes, rock hard jaw, soft looking lips and shoulder length curlyish dark brown hair that would probably look much better when it was brushed. He seemed to have a good enough build and wore hardly any jewelry save for a rawhide necklace, the wrist bands and a couple rings. "Hi. Are you two Katerina and Victoria?" he asked. His voice gave Kat goose bumps but she ignored them. So he had a nice voice, big whoop. "Yeah, that's us." Tori said. Kat looked at Tori and Tori looked at her. Their expressions blank but their eyes having a conversation. They looked back at him and he stared between them obviously a bit uneasy. "Yeah, I'm Kat and this is Tori." Kat said. He stared at her for a while and nodded. "Is it Ok if I stay here cause it's not too late for you to turn me out." He said. Kat could tell that he was getting tired and didn't blame him. He had probably hoisted them up the three flights of stairs to the third floor before dragging them through the crowded hallway to the dorm. But still he was holding his bags waiting for them to give him the Ok. Tori stared at him and then glanced at Kat who was glaring him down. She rolled her eyes and grinned at him. "It's cool." She said. He smiled gratefully and walked in. "Thanks, were do I sleep." He asked. "On the floor, in the kitchen, who gives a shit." Kat replied rudely. Patrick fixed a look of contempt on her and looked at Tori. "Um, in there." She said pointing to the spare room. She glanced at Kat who was eating her pizza, sitting on the counter. 'Stop it!' she mouthed to her silently, before turning to Patrick who was removing his bags from his body, dropping them on the ground with a thud. "The two chest of drawers in there are free, and the closet there is free too." She said gesturing around the room. "Bathroom is down the hall, up the stairs to the right." She glanced at Kat who was chugging a can of ginger ale and observing. "And don't make a mess. We'll haul your ass out of here faster than you could piss." Kat said as she ripped apart the pizza box. Patrick looked up at her and then started picking up his bags. "Ya know what, bugger this, I'd rather check into a bloody shelter than deal with her shit." He snapped angrily, standing up and walking out of the room. "I wish you would!" Kat retorted as she started shoving the shredded card board into the trash. Tori glared hard at Kat who simply threw away the rest of the box and walked into her room. Tori ran after him and blocked his exit. "No, wait don't go, it's cool," "Don't bother." He replied trying to evade her. No! Seriously don't go. You can stay, welcome to the maxi pad." She cried grabbing one of his bags in a vain attempt to keep him there. She almost hit the ground with it because of it's weight. "Bloody hell what do you have in these things, bricks?!" she cried glancing up at him. He grinned and walked back over to his bed. "Bricks, bodies, blow up dolls same difference." He replied taking the bag from her. She laughed and followed him to his side of the dormroom. "I'm sorry about her." She said sitting on the floor infront of him as he started unpacking. "What's her problem anyway?" he asked as he started unpacking his bags. "I kinda just broke the news to her today, right before you came in so she's not accustomed to the idea yet, let alone the reality." "I swear it's like she's over paranoid or something, like I'm gonna try and rape her or something. My pecker would probably get frostbite or something if I even tried." He said "Well that's an ugly thing to say!" she protested laughing. "Well she has an ugly attitude." "She'll simmer down soon enough. Just give her time." She reassured. "Yeah I'm sure of it. But until then is she gonna sneak snakes and shit into my bed or something?" he asked as he packed away his things. "Nah, but I wouldn't drink anything that she gives you." She said. He glanced up at her and grinned. "Right, I feel perfectly safe now." he replied with a laugh as he pulled out some more clothes and headed over to the chest of drawers. "Well I didn't make any guarantees." She replied grinning. She watched for a couple minutes as he continued to pack away his clothes. "Do you always dress like that?" she asked. "What the shirt?" he asked. She nodded. "Nah. I wore this cause my mum said that it always helps to make a good first impression." "Oh. Well what do you normally wear?" "Um, Fruit of the loom, jeans, pants. I can dress if I need to but for the most part it's just jeans and-" "Fruit of the loom." She finished. He laughed and scratched his head. "Yeah." He said. "You want help?" she asked. He glanced up at her and smiled, pleasantly surprised. "Yes. Thanks" he said. "The bag over there is just dress shirts suits hangers and crap like that, you can just put that in the closet." He said pointing to a duffel bag with patches on it. She nodded and set about helping him.  
  
Kat laid on her bed seething quietly. She didn't like him at all. He was just too nice and that was with that shirt? Who was he trying to impress anyway. Maybe if she annoyed him enough he would just go away. Like anyone would care if he checked into a shelter. She could hear Tori and him talking through the wall. He aggravated her a lot and she had barely talked to him. She would get rid of him some how, drive him away. Or maybe she didn't have to. Maybe she could just be herself, snappy and sarcastic and he'd take it the wrong way. "Bricks, bodies, blow up dolls, same difference." She heard him say and she rolled her eyes. "Like I'm going to try and rape her of something. My pecker would probably get frostbite or something if I even tried." Kat had to fight the urge to stalk over there and pummel him. Then she heard Tori defending her. Was she laughing? That wasn't funny! He made her sound like an icey bitch. That was the impression she had given him after all. She rolled onto her stomatch and slipped on her Walkman, folding her arms on her pillow and laying her head on them. The sound of Garbage's 'Dumb' filled her ears.  
  
'I never claimed to be your savior, I said I had a dirty mouth. Stop analyzing my behavior, if you're to dumb to work it out. I've got to keep myself together, you know I hate to disappoint. A masochistic lamb to slaughter, maybe you miss the point.  
  
I'm feeling small, I'm climbing walls, I don't let it show.  
  
Now that you know what you know, I bet you wish you could let it go. You'll never come, sucking your thumb, better off dumb.'  
  
She rolled back onto her back and closed her eyes and his face popped up behind her eyes. Then in her minds eye she defaced him slowly with crayons. It amused her when she did that it always kept her occupied, but soon she got bored and her eyes fell on the book on her dresser. Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte. She grabbed it and picked up where she had left off a couple weeks ago as Shirley Manson crooned on.  
  
'But maybe I could write a letter, to help me with my self esteem. You should get to know me better, No one's ever what they seem.  
  
I'm feeling small, I'm climbing walls, I don't let it show.  
  
Now that you know what you know, I bet you wish you could let it go. You'll never come, sucking your thumb, better off dumb.'  
  
You still don't know what you think of me, You still don't know what you mean to me, You still don't know what to think of me, You still don't know what you think of me.  
  
Now that you know what you know, I bet you wish you could let it go. You'll never come, sucking your thumb, better off dumb.'  
  
Now that you know what you know, I bet you wish you could let it go. Nothing will come, sucking your thumb, better off dumb.'  
  
You still don't know what you think of me, You still don't know what you mean to me, You still don't know what to think of me, You still don't know what you think of me.  
  
You still don't know what you think of me You still don't know what you think of me You still don't know what you think of me You still don't know what you think of me.  
  
You still don't know what I think of me You still don't know what you think of me.' 


End file.
